Hermione Granger and the Chamber of Backstories
by denimgirl1
Summary: In Hermione's second year, she and McGonagall get locked in the Chamber of Backstories and have to tell the other about their past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione hummed quietly to herself as she did her homework. She looked puzzled and thumbed through her textbook. She grabbed her bag and headed toward the Transfiguration hall. She walked over to the picture of Godric Gryffindor and asked to see Professor McGonagall. Godric looked excited.

"It is an age old, unwritten rule of Hogwarts that on the one-hundred-and-fiftieth time a student visits a professor's office willingly, the student and professor will learn each other's stories. So, Miss Granger, off we go to the Chamber of Backstories." There was a flash of green light and she, Minerva and Godric were transported to a chamber similar to the one Salazar Slytherin made.

"What happened?" asked Minerva. "Where are we and why are we here and- Merlin's pants? Is that Godric Gryffindor?" Godric smirked.

"Yes it is Godric Gryffindor. I think you might know why we're here. It's Hermione's one-hundred-and-fiftieth time visiting your office. I remember a certain black haired girl coming here with Dumbledore. I wonder if she does," he grinned. Minerva opened her mouth, looking uncomfortable.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat, I have papers to grade." Godric gave her a look that could rival hers. She bit her lip. "Alright, it's because there are some things I would rather not tell a second year about." Godric looked sympathetic.

"I have no control over it. I'm just the moderator. And yes, you have to tell everything."

"Fine."

"Good. Now, it is tradition that the student goes first." Hermione looked nervous. "How about you tell us about your family?" Hermione nodded.

"My mum and dad are dentists. They have a building in a suburb of London. I'm an only child. Mum and Dad met in dental school and got married because of me, I guess. My mum died in childbirth. Her side of the family doesn't like me and Dad because he got her pregnant and I killed her." McGonagall's eyebrows shot up. Hermione continued. "What? That's what they say. I was never really a normal kid. I got teased at school a lot for liking reading, studying and being weird. I got expelled from seven primary schools because of accidental magic." Godric laughed and Minerva looked shocked. "Then I got the Hogwarts letter. Dad and I thought it was a joke and then Professor McGonagall comes and visits us. Dad was afraid of her." Godric laughed harder. "I can see why. This stern looking woman says magic is real, I have to go to a special school and she never smiled once during the whole thing. Once I get here, I was shunned. Everyone called me and they still do know-it-all, bossy and others that I don't know. What do mudblood and bitch mean?" Minerva gasped and Godric scowled.

"A mudblood is a very disrespectful term meaning a muggleborn witch or wizard. A bitch is a word for a mean girl. Who called you these names?" Hermione looked nervous.

"All of the Slytherin call me mudblood, everyone calls me bossy and know-it-all and a Slytherin called me the last one."

"She wants names, Hermione."

"Everyone in my year calls me names. But don't worry about me. No one does. I got sorted into Gryffindor. I thought I would be in Ravenclaw. I mean, I've never done anything really brave or daring. I was in the bathroom, crying, in my first year, when someone let a troll into the school. I probably would've died, if Harry and Ron didn't rescue me. We were wondering about what was in the third floor corridor so we asked Hagrid. He let slip something about Nicolas Flammel and we spent a long time looking him up. Then we found out about the Sorcerers' Stone. We went through the various tasks and were shocked to learn it was Quirrell, not Snape who was trying to steal the stone. We also watched a dragon hatch. A friend won an egg in Hogsmeade and tried to raise it. It got too big so we met up with some of Charlie's friends and gave them the dragon. Then we got caught by Filch."

"You mean Mr. Malfoy was telling the truth?" Hermione nodded. "I was so mad at you all that night and he was innocent!"

"Malfoy is never innocent, and about you being mad, that's the understatement of the century." Godric laughed and McGonagall looked irritable. "That's all of my story."

"So, Min," said Godric. "It's your turn."

**A/N What do you think? Any ideas for McGonagall's story? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm not going write McGonagall's story like Pottermore says it was. After all, that would not be any creativity on my part and also, one of the reasons I wrote this story was because I didn't like their description of her past. I don't mean to offend anyone. By the way, I don't own Harry Potter. Oh, and I'm listening to a mix of KoRn, Five Finger Death Punch, Rammstein and Three Days Grace. That's why Minerva is so irritable in this chapter. Merry Christmas, motherfuckers!**

Minerva stared at Godric and Hermione. "Fine. I'll tell you two my story, but if you tell _anyone_, I will hex you to a millimeter of your life, restore your strength, and hex you again until I am forcibly restrained and my wand is taken from me. I mean it. Not even my mother knows all of what I'm going to have to tell you," she said, glaring at Godric. Hermione stared at her in terror. Her professor was normally so stern and composed. Godric, who was used to the Scottish woman's temper, roared with laughter at Hermione's expression.

"But Minnee, I'm already dead. Why would you do that? I can't feel pain, you know." Minerva glared at him.

"I'll find a way to make you feel pain if you tell anyone, or call me that again, Godric. Now, I'll tell my story. I was born on October 4th to Angus and Constance McGonagall. I had three brothers – Apollo, Honos and Kronos and a sister – Nox. I was the eldest. I went to Hogwarts and Poppy Pomfrey, Roland Hooch, Pomona Sprout and Augusta Longbottom became good friends, even though Pomona was in Hufflepuff and Poppy was a year younger than the rest of us. We were pranksters- _what_? Why the _hell_ is it so damn difficult for people to comprehend the fact that I was a prankster as a child? EVERY goddamn person I tell is shocked that such an uptight, spinsterly bitch actually caused trouble in her school days! EVERY DAMN PERSON!" Minerva glared at Hermione, who had a look of shock on her face when Minerva said 'pranksters' which changed to fear as Minerva focused her glare on the young student and started screaming.

"Minnee, calm down," said Godric seriously. "You're scaring your student. And you have to admit, the idea of you creating chaos in the castle is not anything any of the students or their parents, for that matter, would know about. Also, you're not spinsterly. Although you are almost always uptight and can be a bitch once a month or when talking to Severus, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that. And don't swear in front of second years."

"HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT? And DON'T YOU DARE tell me what I can and can't do! EVERYONE calls me uptight, spinsterly bitch, so don't you _dare _try to imply I have low self-esteem or something like that! You know damn well that some call me worse! I would say them if we didn't have a second year listening to our conversation! Although I doubt she'd understand any of the words or know what they mean. And don't imply I'm a bitch when I'm PMSing! You go through six days of your stomach feeling like someone shoved a knife laced with basilisk venom through it and twisted it around! And Severus is a bas- I mean, Severus is an arrogant, Slytherin twat who's hated by anyone with a brain and he's got his head shoved up his arse so far he can't see logic when it's being pounded through his head with the force of a SLEDGEHAMMER!"

"Yes, dear," whispered Godric. Minerva grabbed her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Minerva's wand flew out of her hand. She whipped her head around and glared at Hermione.

"How _dare_ you? I am your head of house! Gryffindor, Granger, I swear to God, I am going to cut your organs out and feed them to Fang while you're still alive if you don't let me out now and give me my wand back!" Hermione hid behind Godric, dreading what Minerva would do if she got her wand back.

"Minerva, calm yourself," said Godric, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can get out of here and have your wand back as soon as you tell us the rest of your story." Minerva gulped.

"Do I have to tell the next part?" Godric nodded. "As I was saying, I was a prankster. In my second year, we did a prank involving the Whomping Willow. It scared Professor Binns so badly he had a heart attack. Unfortunately, he died. That same year, when I was home with my parents and siblings at Winter Break, Grindelwald and a few followers attacked. My father shoved Kronos, Nox and I into the pantry before Grindelwald reached the house. Grindelwald asked where Kronos, Nox and I were hidden. One of his followers accidentally hit my mother with a blasting charm when they were deactivating our wards. He killed Apollo and Honos with a combination of the Cruciatus and a charm that caused the victim to bleed from every pore to try to convince my father to tell him where we were. Honos was only two years old! He couldn't even read yet," whispered Minerva, her voice breaking. She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Hermione walked over to her and gave her a teacher a hug. Minerva clung to Hermione, forgetting her stern mask for a moment. "He gave Father one last chance to reveal our hiding place. Then he killed him. After that, he used Fiendfyre to burn our house, thinking Nox, Kronos and I would be burned to death. I picked up Kronos, who was four, and grabbed Nox's arm. She was seven at the time. I casted an Aguamenti charm, creating a temporary path. The Ministry doesn't expel students for using magic in life threatening situations, Hermione. I knew you were going to ask me that question. I remembered Father saying something about putting your wand arm out and the Knight bus would appear. It worked. We decided on going to Rolanda's house because her parents were good friends with our parents. They called the Ministry, who tried to pretend like they knew how to capture Grindelwald, but were bullshitting the whole thing; they always did and always will do. Rolanda's mother adopted us, because of my parents' friendship and the fact that she had gotten ovarian cancer after having Rolanda and she always wanted more children. In my fifth year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Hagrid was expelled after a girl named Myrtle was killed. I finished Animagus training in my sixth year. I graduated at the top of year and became an Auror. After a couple years of it, I quit. I kept having flashbacks and nightmares of when Grindelwald attacked my childhood home. I then got a job here, at Hogwarts. Just over a decade ago, a night after Halloween, Albus and I got into a huge fight about sending Harry to live with the Dursleys. I ended up breaking Albus' nose, fracturing several of his ribs and punching him in the stomach so hard he threw up. This was all without my wand. Poppy had to keep him in the Hospital Wing for a week. That's my story." Hermione stared at her teacher. Who would've thought that McGonagall had been through so much? Then she yawned. It was two thirty in the morning. Godric let them out and Hermione leaned against Minerva, falling asleep from exhaustion. Minerva picked her up with a small smile, and walked up to Gryffindor tower with Hermione in her arms. Harry and Ron, who were asleep in chairs by the fire, awoke when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. They stared in shock as their Head of House smiled at them and carried Hermione off to the girls' dorm. Then, she picked up Ron and Harry and tucked them into their beds, laughing openly at the boys' expressions.


End file.
